Songs in the Key of B and B
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A hiatus fic, each chapter will be inspired by a song I feel represents Booth and Brennan.
1. Keep Warm

**Hello, hello. It's hiatus time, which can sometimes be a good time for fic! The fab Sleepless in Atlanta and I are going to try to make it seem shorter by posting as many one-shots as possible from now until January 14th. BUT be advised…that's a LONG TIME! I don't know if we'll post every single day, but…at least a few times a week, I hope. We've chosen a few songs as inspiration.**

** Anyhow, this first post isn't actually smutty, but…oh well! It's inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's "Keep Warm"**

**-b&b-**

Brennan watched as Booth shrugged out of his jacket and tie, and she eyed him as he used one hand to unbutton his shirt. He always looked so good in his suit—the only thing that tempted her more is when he started to take it off.

He was late tonight, later than she'd been, which was rare. And she could see the strain in his shoulders as he peeled off the rest of his clothing on his way to their bathroom. The sound of the bath faucet was next, and Brennan smiled to herself. From her position on their bed, she couldn't see him, but she almost felt like she could hear his every move and breath. It wasn't logical. There was no way she could hear him breathing over the sound of the running water, but she just knew him so well. She imagined him testing the water's temperature with a couple of fingers, swirling them around before turning on the whirlpool jets. She imagined the whoosh of his towel as it slipped from his skin and the soft, hoarse groan he'd give as he finally sank into the hot bath.

Unable to resist, she moved from their bed and made her way to the bathroom, standing in the doorway for a second, admiring the way Booth's bare and tan, muscled arms draped over the sides of the tub. The water jets were vigorous enough to prevent her from seeing much of his body below his chest, but she was content with what she had.

"Hello, Booth," she murmured, gently slipping her fingers through his hair for a second before perching against the side of the tub. He groaned out a response and immediately, his neck fell back toward her touch. She obliged without words, quickly skimming her fingers over his neck and shoulders.

"Bones…that feels incredible," he moaned, his neck falling forward to give her better access. Brennan used both hands and began a massage of his neck and shoulders. Tenderly, she caressed him, forgetting technique and concentrating only on the warm feel of his skin and the way she felt about him. He was _hers_, and a fierce sense of responsibility coursed through her. He was hers to love and protect. He was hers to touch and heal. He was hers to hear and _know_. He was hers to keep warm.

**-b&b-**


	2. Freak Me

**This one is a little one-shot inspired by the 1992 R&B ballad "Freak Me", haha. Hahaha! Which was popular when I was in middle school, which kind of grosses me out, now that I think about it.**

**Set after season six, pre- finale, probably.**

**-b&b-**

It had been her suggestion to take a small weekend trip. When she'd said the words, Booth had been almost speechless, but he'd recovered quickly, stammering a bit as he agreed.

He had no idea if she'd told anyone else about them. He hadn't, but then again…ever since that first night, everything seemed different. Each time he walked into the Hoover building, he was just waiting for someone to take one look at him and just know…to know he was sleeping with his partner, to know she was waking up every morning draped over him, to know that he was as much in love with her as he'd always been. But so far, no one had said a word. He wasn't sure if he was hiding it well or if no one cared.

Now, tucked away at a back corner table of a schmancy hotel restaurant, he let himself look his fill. She was the classiest woman he'd ever known, but more than ever, it turned him inside out when she stripped all that away and let him into her heat.

He'd brushed up against her in the elevator and even that slight touch told him that beneath her black dress, she was wearing garters. He'd gone instantly hard, wanting nothing more than to cup her hips and yank her back toward him. Only the prim line of her shoulders and their co-passengers kept him from touching her. But as they were seated at the restaurant, he'd let his fingers skim over her bare back.

In his mind's eye, he imagined what he'd do once he got her back to their hotel room. Erotic possibilities flashed, each one hotter than the next.

Gently stripping her clothing and leaving soft kisses all over her gorgeous skin.

Pinning her against the door and shoving her dress up to her waist.

Tossing her on the bed fully clothed and burying his face between her legs to lick at her until she creamed on his tongue, all black lace and heat against his mouth.

It took a full second for him to realize she'd said his name. He blinked and met her eyes at the same time he realized his hand was on her thigh, just beneath the hem of her dress. Her expression told him nothing, and a quick glance around the room told him that the tablecloth more than covered what he was doing. Her skin was ridiculously warm, and he wanted more. He turned his fingers toward her body and slid them a fraction of an inch up her leg. Still, she remained quiet, but he noticed the slight flush at the base of her throat. Her pulse fluttered and he wondered if she felt the same throb between her legs.

There was only one way to find out.

He figured she'd stop him if she wanted to, and as he moved his touch higher, he encountered the rough lace trim of her garters, confirming his earlier suspicions. They gave way to incredibly soft skin, and he bit back a moan at how perfect she felt. He heard her inhale and then her legs parted, giving him all the permission he needed. But it was his turn to gasp when his fingertips touched bare skin and damp curls. She was pantyless and already wet, her lower lips furled tight with arousal. He traced them with his fingers, wanting nothing more than to lick her up and down until she begged him to stop. He'd do anything she wanted him to do, anywhere, any place. And when her legs parted even more, he knew she wanted him to keep going.

Using a firmer touch, he cupped her heat for a second, pressing his palm against her core. She squirmed and he felt her wetness against the heel of his hand. Very carefully, he parted her folds and trapped her clit between two fingers. After a gentle squeeze, he started rubbing, tenderly pulling and releasing her clit. His thumb stroked her skin and then he slipped it to her opening to gather her wetness and spread it over her swollen button. Booth watched as she licked her lips and his cock grew even harder. He knew by now that oral stimulation turned her on while she was being pleasured. He leaned in and surprised her by capturing her mouth with his, kissing her lightly. He brushed her lips with his tongue and matched the rhythm with his thumb against her clit until she was gripping his arm with her hand. Booth moved his hand to palm her clit and slide two fingers deep inside her. He cupped her neck with his other hand and plundered her mouth as he drove into her weeping sex. Her fingernails dug into his arm as her core clenched around his moving fingers.

"Yeah," he murmured against her mouth, feeling like he could come in his pants from the sight, sound and feel of her coming for him. "Fuck, Bones, you're so hot," he rasped out, rubbing her opening as she came down from her high.

Her chest was gently heaving, and he closed his eyes for a second, imagining another fantasy of her stripping down and riding him all night long. When he opened his eyes, she was watching him, and a small smile curved up her lips. It was then that he realized _her_ hand was now on _his_ leg. A flush covered his body, and he knew their weekend was off to a fantastic start.

**-b&b-**


	3. Baby, I Love Your Way

Hello, hello! This little one shot is dedicated to pal Sleepless, who has been a little under the weather lately, and to celebrate that she finished her awesome story Fated. Seriously, if you haven't read that one, stop what you're doing and go read it right now! This piddly little OS can wait!

-b&b-

On the mornings where his feet and legs protested getting out of bed, Booth sometimes acknowledged to himself that he was getting older. He didn't like to say it out loud, because God knew Brennan was always quick to agree with him AND point out more 'evidence' as well as predictions for future aging indicators. And yeah, he didn't exactly like thinking of that. Especially if she was still in bed, looking pretty and just a bit too mussed to pull off pert. He usually could stop her scientific speech with a few well timed kisses and murmurs of exaggeration of how she must prefer a _man of_ _experience_ such as himself. Hell, when he did the math, he realized he had 25 years of experience under his belt. That sure as hell made him feel old, even if he had been an early bloomer.

On the mornings when she wasn't in bed with him when he woke up, he frowned and grumbled and took twice as long sliding out from beneath the warm covers to press his feet against the cold floor. This was one of those Saturday mornings, and he waited just a few minutes more, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and trying to stretch his body as much as possible. Just as he thought he really needed to get up, he heard the front door open and close. Holding still, he could make out the faint humming Brennan was doing as she made her way back to the bedroom. Resting his hands beneath his head, he smiled and waited for her.

She entered quickly, her face and neck covered with a slight sheen of sweat from her early morning run. Her skin was flushed a pretty pink, and Booth's eyes lingered over the way her curves filled out her tight workout clothes.

When he met her gaze, her eyebrow rose suspiciously, and he knew she was one second away from commenting to him about wasting the day away. He shot up from the bed and was in front of her before she could speak, and he bit back a smile when her own gaze slid over his bare chest. _Ah, Bones_, he thought.

"Hey," was all he said before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. "Good morning, by the way."

Her hands landed just below his shoulders, but when he slid his fingers against her nape and kissed her again, she didn't push him away.

Gently, his tongue pressed against her bottom lip until she gave him access. The kiss deepened and he rested his other palm on her side, rubbing his thumb against her waist. When her fingers curled slightly against his chest, he smiled against her mouth, tightening his grip by wrapping his arm around her completely.

"Booth," she chided a bit, but there was no bite in her tone as he slowly backed them both up toward the bed. "I need a shower."

He grunted his disagreement and slipped his hands beneath her shirt, automatically cupping her breasts and skimming her sensitive nipples through her sports bra.

"I'm a little dirty, Booth," she complained, but her body betrayed her by leaning closer to his touch and the bed.

"You're _very_ dirty," he grinned devilishly and sat down on the bed, pulling her to stand between his legs. "That's one thing I like most about you, Bones."

Her lips curved up in a small, disbelieving smirk, and then she couldn't help but laugh. Booth gave her his most charming smile as he inched her shirt up toward her arms. Brennan huffed a bit, but then gave in, yanking the shirt, and then her bra, up and over her head.

"Mmmm," Booth nodded appreciatively. "That's what I'm talking about." Brennan laughed again and placed her hands on his shoulders. Booth placed open mouthed kisses along the bottom curves of her breasts, running his hands up and down her soft and bare back. Only when she whimpered a bit did he move his lips upward, barely skimming over her crinkled and plump nipples. He didn't give her the heat of his mouth just yet; instead, he ran his rough chin along her breasts, smiling when she shivered at the gentle sandpaper feel.

"Booth, please suck me," she directed, her bossy words coated with husky arousal. Booth loved when she told him exactly what she wanted. He didn't always give it to her…at least not right away, but it turned him on when she made those whispery little demands. He'd known a lot of women in his days, some were cute, some drop dead gorgeous, and some pretty, but Brennan was the only woman he'd ever known who managed to be all of those things and more at the same time, and combined with her innate sexiness and their love, she was always irresistible to him. So he did as she asked, parting his lips around one tight nipple and applying soft suction, just like he knew she liked.

She tasted incredible, all warm skin and her perfect essence. Combined with her fingers spearing through his hair to keep her in place, Booth could easily stay in that exact spot for hours if she'd let him. But she rarely did for long. Just as Booth kissed his way to nip and suck at her other breast, she took over, moving so she could straddle his thighs and sit on his lap. The movement put them at eye-level, and Booth tugged her close, closing his eyes for a second at the way her damp and tight breasts grazed his chest. Her mouth found his and as their tongues tangled, she writhed on his lap. Her hands pressed to his chest and then he was on his back, the rumpled comforter soft and cool against his skin in comparison to the heat Brennan was generating on top of him. He opened his eyes and met her gaze, seeing a small challenge there. He knew what it meant; he'd started this whole thing and he damn well needed to finish it. Fine with him.

Using his elbows as leverage, he scooted back on the bed until only his knees and lower legs were hanging from the side. Grasping her hips, he yanked her forward until he was eye-level with the waistband of her pants. She gasped, but he recognized the sound as delicious anticipation. Booth hooked his thumbs into her pants and pulled down an inch, lifting his neck to lick at the skin he uncovered. A slight hitch in her hips told him she was sensitive, and he smiled to himself before repeating the process again and again, lowering her pants only an inch or so at a time and spending several moments nibbling and licking at the skin revealed to him. When he could easily manage it, he cupped her bottom in his palms and slid her pants to the tops of her thighs, where he laid soft kisses and gently licks on her skin. Her arousal was addicting, and time and again, he was drawn to her most genuine heat, nudging her folds with his nose and lips with soft brushes before torturing her inner thighs again.

"Booth," she finally rasped out, her voice tinged with impatience. He felt something hit the top of his head and used one hand to grasp the pillow she'd tossed at him.

"Okay, Bones," he laughed and pressed the pillow under his neck for support. The new position gave him access to everything he wanted and let his hands be free to cup her inner thighs and spread her a bit more to his mouth. The movement spread her lower lips for him and he sucked her clit into his mouth several times before playing a devastating lick over her entire sex.

She shuddered and cursed, and the sound was muffled. Booth couldn't see her from his position, but he imagined her gripping the comforter, her face gorgeously tight with anticipation. He repeated his movements, sucking her and licking her with alternating tongue strokes until she began to arch and rotate her hips on his face. He inserted a long finger into her sheath and gasped at her tight warmth and the way she coated his finger with cream. He slipped his wet finger over her clit and filled her up with his tongue, anxious to taste everything she had and more.

They were both moaning now, her at the exquisite pleasure coursing through her body and him at the deep warmth against his tongue. It was several seconds before he registered she was tugging at his hair. He backed away and blinked, hearing her finally.

"I need you, Booth," she pleaded, and he understood. Cupping her hips in his hands, he flipped her onto her back and moved over her. He slid two fingers into her and then pressed his mouth against hers, keeping their eyes locked as he slowly built her back up to an orgasm. Her hands caressed him and she arched against his palm, hissing when the heel of his hand pressed against her clit. Booth lowered his chest until her breasts brushed against him and when her eyes drooped in pleasure, he paused.

She'd asked for him, and she needed to stay with him. Wordlessly, she understood and looped her arms around his neck and held his gaze. They were no longer kissing, just staring into one another's eyes as he took her up, up, up and over, still gently cupping her mound and she shuddered and lazily came beneath him.

He used his other hand to trace her bottom lip. "You're so pretty when you come, Bones."

She flushed a shade deeper than her natural rosy skin, and her eyes closed for a second before re-opening on him. "Thank you. So are you," she murmured, tracing her own finger along his jawline.

Booth flushed a bit and smirked. "Men aren't pretty, Bones."

With a haughty smile, she reached between them and cupped his long length through his snug boxers. "I believe I would know best, Booth. I have a front row seat."

He laughed and rolled them over until she was straddling him. He cupped her breasts in his hands and moaned as she slid off of him, taking his boxers with her before straddling him again and sinking down onto him in one slick move. "Baby, you've got the only seat in the house."

She laughed as well before beginning a seductive rhythm. "I should hope so, Booth."

-b&b-


End file.
